


Between Two Slytherins

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, Language, Morning After, Morning Sex, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione wakes up the morning after the Ministry's Halloween Ball to a surprise.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger/Adrian Pucey
Comments: 15
Kudos: 109
Collections: 2020Kinktober





	Between Two Slytherins

**Author's Note:**

> My assigned kink was exhibitionism. I hope everyone enjoys this little bit of smut. Thank you to my to alpha and beta for looking this over. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these Harry Potter characters, and I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

Covering her face, Hermione groaned. The sun felt too bright on her face so she rolled over, making a mental note to chide Ron for encouraging her to drink all the pumpkin-flavoured firewhisky. She must have had a great time at the Halloween Ball last night because her body ached all over. Stretching her arm, she gasped when her hand struck a body.

"Watch it," someone grumbled.

Bolting upright, Hermione looked around. "Marcus?!" She asked in disbelief as she recognised the person next to her.

"Morning," he greeted her, flashing her a sleepy grin. 

“Don’t forget about me,” a voice said from her other side.

Turning, she groaned when she recognised Adrian Pucey. “How in Merlin’s name did this happen?” she asked, gesturing between the three of them. 

“You get quite frisky when you have too much to drink,” Adrian quipped, grinning. 

“We were helpless to resist your charm,” Marcus added. 

Licking her lips, Hermione looked at them both. “Too bad I don’t remember much of anything.”

“We’re in a hotel room,” Marcus explained. “None of us could decide where we wanted to go, so we just rented a room.” 

“We’re not going to be weird at work, are we?” Hermione asked, suddenly nervous.

“Nah, but I would like a repeat performance,” Adrian said, leaning over and sneakily pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. 

Hermione trembled under his touch. Her heart was racing, and she realised she needed space. “I’ll think about it,” she murmured softly. She knew that Marcus and Adrian were already a thing, and she didn’t mind joining them… She would consider doing it again. Slipping from the bed, she ignored her nakedness, but she could feel both of their hungry gazes on her. “I’m going to shower,” she announced, dashing into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. 

Taking a deep breath, she turned on the shower and stepped in. She wasn’t upset that she had slept with Adrian and Marcus, she just wished that she could remember what happened. The two Slytherins were quite handsome, and both were flirtatious with her on the daily at work, so waking up between the two of them wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Merlin!" Hermione cried out in surprise, turning around at the sound. She huffed at Adrian. "Seriously? I was trying to have a moment of privacy."

"Yes, seriously,” he answered with a wicked grin. “You’re not the only one that needs to shower before heading out for the day, you know?" He teased, waggling his brows suggestively at her. His gaze roamed her body hungrily before his gaze landed on her breasts. Hermione felt herself grow warm in a way that had nothing to do with the water.

The sight of Adrian standing naked before her, his cock still slightly erect, was too much for Hermione to handle. Although she was still trying to collect her thoughts from the night before, she was helpless to refuse Adrian. "Come in," she murmured, eager to run her hands over his body. She didn’t remember much of last night, but this morning, she would certainly remember long-term.

He stepped into the shower with her, and before she could overthink it, she made her move. Wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately, she groaned when Adrain pulled her body flush against his. He slowly moved them so she was back against the cool wall of the shower.

They broke apart from a moment, each flushed. "Tell me," Adrian stated. "What you want, love. I need to hear you say it."

"I…" She looked at him hungrily. "You, Adrian, I want you." She bit her lower lip, looking at him pleadingly. "I want to feel your hands on my body…”

"Your wish is my command," he replied with a smile, going to his knees before her. He kissed her inner thigh, teasing her as he kissed his way towards her centre.

"Adrian," Hermione moaned, her hands resting on his wet hair. "Please." The teasing kisses and light nips on her thighs were driving her mad. She wanted more… No, she needed more.

"As you wish." Adrian licked her slit slowly, still teasing her before he stopped at her clit. He teased her nub with his tongue before sucking on the sensitive spot.

Hermione moaned, her hips grinding against his face slightly. "Yes, oooh, yes." Closing her eyes, she savoured the feel of his tongue on her. One of his hands slid up her stomach towards her breasts. He lightly toyed with one of her nipples, pulling and tugging on the sensitive buds. “Yes, Adrian,” she half-whispered. 

Opening her eyes, she moaned when she caught sight of Marcus standing in the doorway, his hand wrapped around his own cock tightly as he stroked himself, watching them. It was all she needed to send her over the edge, a cry of pleasure falling from her lips as her orgasm washed over her.

"You are so beautiful," Adrian whispered once she finished coming, gazing up at her. He stood, licking his lips as he took in the sight of her. "Can I fuck you? I want to feel your hot cunt on my cock."

"Please," Hermione whispered. She helped Adrian position himself, and within moments, she was up against the shower wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into her. She moaned, her gaze never leaving Marcus's.

Marcus watched them silently, stroking his cock. He wore a small smile, clearly enjoying what he was seeing.

Hermione never identified herself as an exhibitionist, but something about having sex with Adrian in front of Marcus was driving her wild. It was insanely hot, and she wondered if Adrian would feel the same way. With the way he was fucking her, she suspected that he did.

"I know he's watching," Adrian said, his voice low and husky. He growled softly, causing Hermione's gaze to snap back to his. "He's watching the way your body reacts to the way I'm fucking you. He's listening to the beautiful sounds you're making. I bet he's salivating at the thought of tasting you." Adrian nipped at her neck, enjoying the way she squirmed in his arms. 

Hermione felt another jolt of desire burst through her. "Adrian," she whimpered. In all the years she'd know him, she never realised that they would be so compatible sexually.

"Tell me, Hermione, what is it you want?" Adrian asked between thrusts. "Me? Marcus? Both of us?"

Hermione let out an incoherent garble of words, feeling herself approaching orgasmic bliss once more.

"Tell him, Hermione," Marcus stated loudly. "Tell him what you want." He looked at them both, hunger in his arms.

Adrian slightly pinched her clit. “I want to hear you say it.”

"Both of you!" Hermione shouted, her orgasm taking over once more. Her inner walls gripped Adrian's cock tightly as she squirmed against him. “I want you both to fuck me! At the same time, or while the other watches, I just need you both,” she groaned, her body still trembling as she rode out her orgasm. Adrian held her steady, continuing to thrust into her until he let out a low groan, reaching completion himself.

"Do you know how fucking sexy you look?" Marcus asked, stroking his own cock harder now.

"Put me down, Adrian," Hermione said softly. He slipped out of her, holding her carefully as she regained her balance in the shower. "Get over here, Marcus." She crooked her finger at him in a beckoning motion.

"Yeah, get over here, sexy,” Adrian added, grinning at Marcus wickedly.  
Hermione smiled in excitement as Marcus entered the shower with them. It was a tight fit in the hotel shower, but they could make it work.

"Here I am," Marcus announced, wrapping Hermione in his arms. He kissed her soundly, taking a moment to just hold and kiss her. “Do you know how sexy the two of you were?”

Hermione coyly glanced at Marcus before moving to kneel before him. "You're the only one that hasn't come yet, Marcus.”

"And what are you going to do about that?" Marcus challenged, arching a brow at the feisty witch.

"I think you know," Hermione teased. “I saw you were stroking yourself, and Merlin, all I could think about was taking your cock into my mouth.” She took his cock into her mouth, taking him as deeply as she could. He felt larger than Adrian, but not by much she guessed. Marcus grasped her hair, tugging it lightly as she sucked him.

"You are a goddess," Adrian murmured in appreciation, taking in the sight of her pert arse. His hand twitched, and he resisted the urge to give her arse a smack. "Look at you on your knees before us… So beautiful."

"I agree," Marcus said, closing his eyes and enjoying Hermione's work.

She gently fondled his sac as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his penis. Hermione could tell that Marcus was growing close. His breathing was getting heavier. She was sure watching them aroused him to the point of almost coming, anyway.

"Shite, Hermione, get ready," Marcus groaned, panting. He opened his eyes and stared down at Hermione. "So fucking hot."

Hermione surprised them both when she continued to suck Marcus's cock, urging on his orgasm. When he came, he tugged hard on her hair, a groan falling from his lips.

When Marcus's orgasm subsided, he groaned and leant forward, resting his head against the shower wall. "Holy shite. You’re perfect."

“Not really,” she murmured, blushing.

Adrian helped Hermione to her feet. “I think Marcus is saying you might be perfect for us,” he corrected. “We’ve been looking to add a third to our relationship, if you’re interested.” 

Hermione bit her lower lip. “Obviously we work together sexually, but I think I’d like the two of you to wine and dine me, first,” she said after a few moments. “So I can get to know you outside of this experience and all the flirting at work.” 

“I’m not opposed,” Marcus said, grinning. “You know I love food.”

“Sounds good to me, too,” Adrian said, picking up the bottle of shampoo. “Now turn around so I can wash those luscious curls of yours.”

“Yes, sir,” Hermione said cheekily, doing as he said. Licking her lips, she allowed the two of them to dote on her and help her shower. _A girl could certainly get used to this,_ she thought to herself, already knowing that she was going to take them up on their offer.


End file.
